nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seven Deadly Sins/@comment-26134692-20150222070814/@comment-3544775-20150222174308
You said Diane was way stronger than Ban, meaning she would be able to beat him, as you place her before him. Diane will stop his magic? Not happening, he will kill her before she does something. And even if he gets caught in the Mother Catastrophe, he can dig himself out. It may take him some time, but he will do it, yet he will suck her strength or kill her before that happens. In the graveyard, he was running, tried to catch King a couple of times with 1 arm (like I showed you the picture), then tried punching him, but hit his pillow. After that, he didn't even move from his spot anymore and was just talking with King, so he completely let his guard down, and it was easily for King to catch him off guard and catch him with his bear. There was no fight. They fought much more when they met outside the graveyard. His Snatch works from distance, he can suck King's strength without even touching him and while dodging him all the time he have done (for like his Increase and Bumblebee). Absolute Cancel cancels CASTED magic. She can't stop Ban from using magic with Absolute Cancel, she can cancel magic after he does it. Even if she is able to block his attack, doesn't mean that defeats him. Not to mention he can use Snatch to steal Merlin's sacred treasure (the ball), which will make her much weaker. Absolute Cancel is close range magic. He can suck her strength and just stay at a distance while doing that (due to his speed), the only questions is what magic is Merlin capable and is there magics that Ban won't be able to dodge, thus Merlin will be able to get close to him. I believe she have such magic and likely will win in the end, but won't be as easy as you make it sound and won't be due to absolute cancel for sure. All the members have their sacred treasures which increase their power a lot. Meliodas and Ban are without their weapons. You are measuring Ban's strength only without his weapon. Everyone fighting him is most likely to win? Untrue, King and Diane for sure can't win. He can easily suck King's strength without even getting much close to him. Both of the are unlikely to hit each other, as both are fast enough to dodge each other attacks, but while sucking his strength from distance, and considering how little strength King have, he will drop in a matter of seconds. Diane is large, slower and easy target, he will kill her in a seconds by taking her heart out. Escanor is unknown what he can do. Merlin too, but it's likely that she will win. Gowther is unpredictable of how his fight will end, as he is also very hard to kill. As much as you try to make it, King and Diane are the 2 that Ban can beat the most easily. What does overall power from the start means? That Diane is without Gideon? Then how should she cast Mother Catastrophe? Or Meliodas without demonic powers? He lost without the demonic power. Speed, strategy are other topic? It's exactly this topic.